dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamon
Ego sum qui sum - non est referre aliter mei I am who I am - there's no other way to describe me Cinnamon is a currently 13-years-old little girl who joined the Dollars right after watching Durarara!! for fear of not joining such an awesome group. Cinnamon lives in a tropical country located on the equator known as Indonesia and enjoys living there (although, if given the chance, she would be more than glad to move to Japan, or somewhere in Europe). Cinnamon has short, very dark brown (almost black) hair. She has deep brown eyes and, due to myopia, has to wear megane. To sum it up easily, Cinnamon looks like Kishitani Shinra and Sonohara Anri mashed together. Veni huc mea consensi - ludis expers introitum meum I came here on my own consent - you play no part in my arrival Cinnamon joined Dollars Group at January 19th, 2011, 10:15:16 PM. From then on she had started spreading the news of the existence of such a group to fellow Indonesian Durarara!! fans. Cinnamon's username is obtained from one of her many favorite food, which happened to be apple-cinnamon pie. She had considered using Izanami, which was the name of the goddess of death in Japanese folklore, but then she remembered that someone used Izanagi, which is the name of Izanami's husband, and changed her mind. Had her mother not bake pies for dinner, you would've known her as x.Orihara.Miryou.x like on Skype. Cinnamon is a member of the Yellow Scarves group on DG. After being a member of the Scarves, she tried to infiltrate the Blue Squares base, but failed horribly when Lianaet, or more commonly known as Lia, pointed out that she is a member of the Scarves. Silence, who was observing silently, fled from the base after Cinnamon's cover was blown. Click here to know what actually happened. Illic 'primum omnia - sed nihil est satis ad omnia There's a first time for everything. But there is never enough time for everything. The first thing she did when she came to Dollars was look for the chat room. Not being able to find it (due to the site going down before resulting in everything being erased, including the chat room and her old account), she resorted to the forums and decided to post in a thread entitled Worst way to die?. The first person she came across at the DG forums is a user by the name of Zetsubou-Sensei. (Note that by 'came across', I meant the first person that replied to her first post.) It happened on January 19th, 2011, 10:26:13 PM, when she posted on the Worst way to die? thread. The first user whom she actually considered a friend was Silence, whom she first met in the chat rooms (although that time she was using another name, which she herself had already forgotten, so if you happen to be reading this Silence, don't bother trying to ask her because she wouldn't be able to give you a truthful answer anyway), then at the Tea or Coffee? thread on January 20th, 2011, 05:40:03 PM. Back then, he said she was awesome for liking coffee. Guess what? Cinnamon was as happy as a kid who got her first candy, which in this case is partly true, only with different objects and subjects. The first user to give Cinnamon a virtual hug was Ruri, who got an award at school and posted about it at the So what happened at School/Uni/College/Work today?'' thread on January 20th, 2011, 06:27:58 PM. Cinnamon was congratulating her, along with several other users, then Ruri suddenly gave her a hug. When Cinnamon stated that it was the first hug she received virtually, a user by the name of Aja-kun got a little steamed(?) and demanded that Cinnamon should've said so sooner, then hugged her as well. There are lots of other first-times that happened along Cinnamon's time on DG, which are all very meaningful to her, but unfortunately, there happened to be too many of them to include in only one web page. Veni huc virtual quaerere hospites, qui in frangere vita ''I came here to look for virtual connections, and to break those in real life. When in the Dollars BBS Chat, Cinnamon usually appears under her actual username, but would sometimes log in by the name Diowaltz, Зеркало or M-chan. She will not hesitate to use random names at given times, especially when she's bored because nobody is active at DG. Cinnamon When logging into the chat as Cinnamon, she is a fun-loving girl who uses the "~" symbol at almost the end of everything she said, but will stay obscure in the background when the conversation is not to her interest. The first person she will look for in the chatroom is Silence, and she will voice this out without hesitation. She does this by instinct, like how people would automatically say hello after logging into a chatroom - unless Silence is already in the same chatroom. Frequently used sentence: "Where's Saaaaaaaai~? TAT" Diowaltz When logging into the chat as Diowaltz, Cinnamon will mostly act like a boy. She won't talk a lot and will only be a bystander at almost every conversation. Cinnamon usually logs in as Diowaltz when she feels the urge to collect random information by lurking and observing whatever people are talking about and taking notes from the chat. At some rare times, she will take part in conversations, like what she did when she logged into the same chatroom with Silence and Lia as Diowaltz. Note that this will only happen if someone on her buddy list is in the same chatroom. Cinnamon is currently thinking whether she should delete the Diowaltz part of this section or not, in order to keep her boy identity a secret (also because she knows that you know that it'll probably be more fun that way). Зеркало When logging into the chat as Зеркало, Cinnamon will act like a hyper little kid and will spurt out random songs (usually the Jolly Good Fellow song) at random times, always ending them with "woah, awkward ;;". Has acquired control of the ban hammer once, but never had the heart to actually ban anyone (either that or she just didn't see any reason to... yet). Up until now, nobody had known that Зеркало is really Cinnamon. She hadn't found the urge to announce this to the world, seeing as there's no need for that (and people can just read this page so yeah). As Зеркало, she will sometimes juggle oranges that were set on fire and throw them to other users in the same chatroom, asking them to "CATCH!". Fun fact: Зеркало is Russian for "mirror". M-chan Cinnamon only uses this name when the urge to troll someone kicks in. She will troll other people in the chatroom - with no actual ill intentions, and to a tolerable extent. She just wanted to have some trolling fun (it's what they said - trollers gotta troll). Either that or she would spam the chatroom with random songs. Note that a difference exists between Зеркало's song spurts and M-chan's song spams. Зеркало will only sing one song once, while M-chan will repeat the same song over and over and over without caring whether anyone actually reads or not. If she acquires host rights in this form, she will start banning random people from the chatroom after giving them a "Come back after this break~" note. This is why it is strongly advised not to hand the ban hammer over to a user under the name M-chan, unless you'd like to be banned. Еремиах Other random names: - 甘楽 ~ used only once in a somewhat heated conversation (read: argument) with another user - Walnut ~ the sudden urge to use this name comes after a serving of salted walnut for after-dinner snack - Kurumi (Japanese for walnut) ~ after a while Cinnamon got bored with "Walnut" and switched to this - Лове Россия ~ used only once when Cinnamon had the urge to pay the Russian chatrooms a short visit - Impure Water 50% ~ derived from DRRR!! light novel's Pure Water 100%; used for spamming spree ~ Continuantur - non habui spatium hodie ~ Category:Users